


Stranger in the Alley

by Crossovers_and_Randomness



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who/Narnia, Gen, doctor who crossover companion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossovers_and_Randomness/pseuds/Crossovers_and_Randomness
Summary: On a rainy day in London, Lucy Pevensie meets an odd and rather fascinating stranger.
Kudos: 24





	Stranger in the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of random, but I couldn’t resist, because can you imagine Lucy Pevensie as a companion? She’d be perfect! :D

It was raining when she met the stranger. 

Lucy Pevensie pulled her coat tighter about her, the rain pattering gently against her umbrella. The evening sunlight was dim and grey, barely managing to shine through the fog. She glanced down a grey-shadowed alley as she passed, feet splashing in a puddle. 

Blue glimmered in the fog, sparkling with evening dew.

She stopped, peering closer. Blue?

“Oh, hello there! And who would you be, then?”

She turned with a gasp, brandishing her umbrella like a dagger. A man stood leaning against the other wall, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. He wore a dark brown pinstripe suit and a tan trench coat, and his dark hair stuck up in all directions despite the rain.

“I’m…” The word came out in a squeak. “I’m Lucy Pevensie, sir?”

There was something odd about the stranger. She rather liked him already.

He held out a hand. “And I’m the Doctor! Now if you don’t mind, that’s my—wait, did you say _Lucy Pevensie?”_

She frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Yes, sir?”

“Hmm, sounds a bit familiar, that. Where are you headed then, Lucy Pevensie?”

“Oh, just home.” She turned, glancing away. Mother would kill her if she found out she’d been talking to a strange man in an alleyway…but she turned back, giving him a grin. “Nice to meet you, Doctor…who?”

“Oh, just the Doctor.” He frowned, his gaze holding her for a moment as if by a spell. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have heard of a place called _Narnia,_ would you?”

Lucy froze.

Slowly, she turned, her umbrella falling to the ground with a clatter, the rain misting her hair. Her mouth dropped open and for a moment she just gaped at him like a gasping fish.

The words came out all in a rush. “Narnia? You’ve been to Narnia, sir?”

He snapped his fingers. “Queen Lucy the Valiant! Ooh, but you seem a bit younger now. Oh do tell me I didn’t mess up your timeline by telling you that…I tend to do that, you know.”

“Oh no, I was queen!” She clasped her hands together, grinning. “But I came back here and…I got younger.”

Somehow, that didn’t seem quite so odd talking to this Doctor.

“Well now.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “The whole Narnia thing, that’s a bit unreliable, what with the universe hopping and all that. But…” He raised an eyebrow and nodded down the alleyway. A wisp of fog cleared away to reveal a police box, planted neatly in the space between the walls. “Have you ever wanted to see the stars?” 


End file.
